User blog:TP87/TP Reviews ERB Episode 8: Mozart vs Skrillex
Hi guys and welcome to the 8th episode of TP Reviews ERB! To Icey's request, I'll review the 32nd episode of ERB, which is Mozart vs Skrillex. So, as the Announcer says: BEGIN! Characters, Connection and Graphics On one side, we have Classical composer, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (NicePeter) while on the other side we have Dubstep composer Skrillex (EpicLloyd). Both characters are played pretty well and are close to the real ones (Skrillex is much more closer tho). Their connection is: Modern Musician vs Classical Musician (like Beethoven vs Bieber) The backgrounds are okay, even though I preferred Mozart's scrapped one to the actual one. Battle Analysis 'Skrillex:' My name is Skrillex, man! Welcome to the Devil's Den! I'm a scary monster stomping this sprite in frilly pants! Skrillex opens up the battle with 3 puns with his songs: My Name is Skrillex, Devil's Den and Scray Monsters and Nice Sprites. He's basically saying he's a monster who'll stomp out Mozart, You're a weirdo, Wolfie! You're into powdered wigs and poop. And your cousin blew notes on your little Magic Flute! Skrillex says Mozart likes powdered wigs and poop (which was true) and then makes a double entendre with the "Magic Flute" line, exploting the fact that Mozart fell in love with his cousin (Much like Edgar Allan Poe) Your daddy issues make the Jackson 5 look like the Family Circus! You might have been a genius, but you died baroque and worthless! Now Sonny disses Mozart's family issues by saying his father's problems make The Jackson 5 look like a happy family. I kinda disagree with the second line. Dying poor doesn't mean your work will be forgotten and in fact Mozart's work is lasting throughout the ages I'm rich, acclaimed and famous! I'm on playlists! I'm the A-List! You're the lamest! Kiss my ass, A-A-A-A-Amadeus! Skrillex has a sligthly faster flow and starts bragging about how he's famous nowadays and how Mozart's genre is lame nowadays. I really liked the "s" assonance and the pun with Falco's song, "Rock me Amadeus" Overall, Skrillex did a pretty good verse. He had a good flow (mostly in the last 2 lines) and had some interesting puns. The bragging slightly ruined tbh. Let's see Mozart's verse 'Mozart:' Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups? I'm a prodigy, Sonny, and I'm about to smack a bitch up! Not a good start by Mozart. Yes, that was a verse, and it was good. He proceeds to brag about how he's a prodigy. Also a subtle pun with "The Prodigy" group and their hit "Smack my bitch up" My music is 200 years old and it's still excellent! In two more months, the world will forget about your Skrill-excrement! Mozart now brags how his music is still excellent and then says that Skrillex will be forgotten in 2 months (which is not true). He then makes a kinda cheap wordplay with Skrillex and Escrement I can't believe the way you dress when you dubstep out of the house! You're like an emo Steve Urkel and you (Ooh!) reek of dead mouse! Mozie now disses Sonny's clothing when he "dubsteps out of the house" and disses him by saying he looks like an emo version of Steve Urkel and he smells of "dead mouse" (which is a pun on dubstep composer Deadmau5) I am the world's greatest composer! No one knows what you are. Except a lonely little troll who knows how to press a space bar! Now Mozart brags (sigh) again and compares himself to Skrillex by saying nobody knows who he is (which is false) and disses the way he makes his music (pressing buttons on a keyboard) Overall, Mozart's verse was not that bad. He had some subtle puns, but I didn't like the flow very much and he had kinda too much bragging. ''' '''We're in the middle of the battle now. Skrillex is having the upper hand due to better flow and puns. Let's see his 2nd verse. 'Skrillex:' I attack, you decay, can't sustain my releases! Sidechain, Wolfgang, Bangarang you to pieces! Skrillex makes a reference to music synthetizers (attack, decay sustain and release). He's bascially saying that Mozart's now dead and thus he can't sustain Skrillex's attacks and releases. He then makes a reference to: an electro sub-genre (Sidechaining Compression), a dubstep artist (Wolfgang Gartner) and then concludes with a pun with his hit "Bangarang". Pretty good indeed I'm a self-made man, you're a slave to your papa. I'm a r-r-rock star, mix you with the bass and drop ya! Skrillex now compares himself to Mozie. He says that he's self-made while Mozart was froced into music by his father. Skrillex now brags how about he's a "Rockstar" and then says he's gonna mix Mozart with the bass and then drop him (the beat and Skrillex's voice effectively drop in this part) Global! My strobes glow like Chernobyl! Kids explode and get mobile! No one even knows you! Skrillex now brags about he becomes famous and compares his fame growing to Chernobyl strobes (bad one there). He then says kids now get more mobile and that they don't even know him (which is kinda false, as Mozart is studied in schools, or so I did. Actually, he's a pretty known name in culture, it would be surprising to not know who he is) I make the whole world move. You play community theatre. I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker! Sonny now disses Mozart how about he played in such a small area, while he makes all the world dance with his songs. He then brags how about he could gain the same fame Mozart gained from home with a disfunctioning speaker. ''' '''Well, this verse was not as good as the first one, but Skrillex somehow manages to keep up. Let's go to the last verse. 'Mozart:' Oh yes, I've heard that EP, and see, I transcribed it here. Tell me, what comes after the 68th measure of diarrhea? Mozart says he transcribed Skrillex's song's notes and compares it to crap. Okay then I mean, what kind of drugs does it take to enjoy this? I've no idea! I've seen more complexity in a couch from IKEA! Mozie says only drugged people could like Skrillex's music, and that he's seen more complexity in a couch from Ikea. Nice job there, Mozie You go piano to fortississimo! That means soft to very very loud, cause I'm guessing that you didn't know! Mozart now disses Skrillex's musical knowledge by saying he doesn't know what Piano (very soft) and Fortississsimo (very loud) mean. Also a reference to how dubstep songs tend to end softly and then suddenly the music goes very loud Why don't you put down your Cubase and pick up a real bow? I rocked harder than you when I was 5 years old! Mozart now says Skrillex should drop his console and pick up a bow (instrument) and then makes a good brag by saying how he was better than him when he was 5 (Another Rock me Amadeus shout out), in fact Mozart was known as a child prodigy, since he started composing and playing when he was 5 Now this was a pretty good verse for Mozie. Let's see if it was enough for him to win the battle What I liked, what I didn't like and Vote What I liked: *The beat *The rappers were pretty close to the real ones *Lots of puns and references *The Graphics overall What I didn't like: *Too much bragging *Mozart's background should have been the scrapped one *The rappers only had an average flow in some parts Vote: 8/10. '''It was a nice battle, with good beat, puns, references and graphics. There was kinda a lot of bragging and the flow could've been better in some parts, but it was good overall The Winner I used to think Mozart curb-stomped Skrillex, then I thought Mozart won with his 2nd verse, then I thought Skrillex won because he had less bragging. I made my mind clear and I can say it was a tie. Both had good and bad/cheap lines, but none of them really shined over the other '''Skrillex's best lines: My name is Skrillex, man! Welcome to the Devil's Den! I'm a scary monster stomping this sprite in frilly pants! Your daddy issues make the Jackson 5 look like the Family Circus! I attack, you decay, can't sustain my releases! Sidechain, Wolfgang, Bangarang you to pieces! I'm a self-made man, you're a slave to your papa. I'm a r-r-rock star, mix you with the bass and drop ya! I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker! Mozart's best lines: Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups? I'm a prodigy, Sonny, and I'm about to smack a bitch up! I can't believe the way you dress when you dubstep out of the house! You're like an emo Steve Urkel and you (Ooh!) reek of dead mouse! Except a lonely little troll who knows how to press a space bar! Oh yes, I've heard that EP, and see, I transcribed it here. Tell me, what comes after the 68th measure of diarrhea? I've seen more complexity in a couch from IKEA! Why don't you put down your Cubase and pick up a real bow? I rocked harder than you when I was 5 years old! The End So, here ends the 8th episode of my reviews. As always, leave a comment below and see ya in the next one :D Category:Blog posts